


i'm leaving you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [5]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Goodbyes, Light Angst, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Yang pergi belum tentu tak akan kembali.





	i'm leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Aku berangkat besok."

Gadis dengan warna rambut yang lebih mirip permen kapas itu mengangguk cepat. Dahinya dikerutkan dan mulutnya dikatup rapat. Sekilas tampaknya hanya seperti ekspresi serius, tapi lain bagi si pemuda.

"Aku akan kembali musim panas tahun depan."

"Aku tahu."

Si pemuda kulit gelap mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan pasang tampang mau menangis begitu, Popuri."

Si gadis―Popuri―menegakkan badannya. "Ini bukan tampang mau menangis, Kai!"

Kai terkekeh usil. "Yakin?"

"Iya!"

"Ya sudah." Kai menepuk pelan pucuk kepala sang gadis. "Sampai jumpa tahun depan, Popuri."

Popuri berusaha tidak mengedipkan mata, tahu bahwa hanya air mata yang akan meluncur jika ia melakukannya. "I-iya."


End file.
